Mimic
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: On a rainy and boring day, Angel and Collins amuse themselves by doing impressions of their friends...which eventually leads to them making fun of each other.


"Hey, honey!"

Collins looked up from the newspaper he was holding and grinned as Angel plopped down on the sofa beside him.

"Hey, Angelcake." He leaned over, giving Angel a quick, gentle kiss on the cheek.

Angel giggled and settled back into the cushions of the couch. Doing nothing, really….just sitting there.

Collins returned to reading the newspaper.

Normally, Angel would find this silence calming and soothing…but not now. He wanted to do something! _Anything_!

"Baby?" Angel was staring at the ceiling now.

"Hmmm??" Collins grunted absently.

"I'm bored."

"In case you haven't noticed, Angel….it's raining." Collins chuckled, turning his head to look at his lover. "Who wants to go out in that mess??"

Angel sighed.

"Well, I know the weather is icky, honey….but a little rain never _killed_ anyone."

"Yeah, but I feel so _lazy_ today." The teacher leaned over and set the newspaper on the coffee table. With a groan, he eased back into the cushions of the sofa. "In fact, I'm thinking of taking a nap."

"How about we go bowling??" Angel chirped.

"_Bowling_? Ugh! I _hate_ bowling!!" Collins laughed, making a face. "Although, I wonder how you'd look in those cute lil' bowling shoes they make ya wear…"

"Okay, that's a bad idea." Angel giggled. "Moving on…"

"There's an AIDS march in December. Let's go to that." Collins mumbled, shutting his eyes.

"That's a _month_ away!" Angel picked up a small pillow resting against the arm of the couch, playfully hitting Collins in the chest with it.

"_Hey_…" Collins was grinning mischievously, eyes slowly opening. "I know something…"

"What??" Angel raised an eyebrow.

Slowly, Collins eased himself off the couch and stood facing Angel. He began to shuffle his feet back and forth over the worn, ratty old carpet covering the floor of the living room area.

Angel's eyes widened as he realized what Collins was about to do.

Sure enough, Collins began reaching for Angel, trying to touch him with his finger in order to give him a shock.

Angel squealed, pressing himself as far back against the cushions as he could go.

"You keep that thing away from me, Thomas!!"

Collins paused here and lowered his arm, grinning widely.

Angel was referring to his finger, of course. But that didn't stop Collins from being the biggest pervert of New York City….

"You weren't sayin' that last night, Ang!" He cracked.

Angel blushed, smirking. "Oh, shut up."

The two of them remained silent for a moment.

"Pookiiiiieee! Come _on_! I wanna do something _fun_!" Angel whined, pouting. Still sitting on the couch, he stomped a foot in frustration.

Collins' eyes widened, immediately recognizing the impatient whine as a terrific impression of Maureen Johnson.

"Hey! That's pretty good!" He laughed.

"Thank you, thank you! There will be another performance at 7 PM." Still in character, Angel bowed.

"Honeybear…" Collins sighed, rubbing his eyes wearily. "Not tonight, okay? It's just I'm working on this case and it's going to take time."

Angel giggled excitedly, bouncing on the couch a little. Then, the Latino clenched his jaw and his eyebrows knitted into an expression of apprehension.

"What's the _point_ of going out? I'm just gonna die, anyway. Besides, I gotta write my _song_ …I've gotta _find_ it!"

To make his Kurt Cobain/Roger transformation complete, Angel began to strum his air guitar. Humming softly as he did so.

"_No_! That's not it!" He shook his head, blinking back tears of frustration. He bit his lip in an overly angsty fashion. "That's not my song…."

"You know, Roger…" Collins began, mimicking the nasal tone of the loveable filmmaker. "If we get out of the house, maybe it'll help you with your writers' block. _And_ it'll give me a chance to film the pigeons!"

"Mark, that's a great idea and everything…" Angel continued, seamlessly slipping into the character of his best friend, Mimi. "But I can't. Roger wants me to stay here and keep him company. I can't even go out at _all_ without him thinking that I'm using again! He's driving me _loco_!"

"Hey, guys...the rent is due." Collins said simply.

Both lovers laughed, knowing _exactly_ who that was.

Suddenly, Collins leaned in, kissing Angel on the cheek.

"'Bye, honey!" He chirped in a sickly cute falsetto.

Angel stared in shock at his giggly, smiling lover.

"I'm gonna go drumming! See you in an hour!" Collins grinned cheerfully. He began prancing (yes…_prancing_!) over to the door.

"Thomas…" Angel narrowed his eyes, grinning widely.

Dropping the Angel act, Collins stopped and turned around. He walked back over to his lover.

"Yes, Angelcake?" He snickered, very proud of himself.

"The bubbly brained moron you just showed me wouldn't happen to _be_ me…would it??"

Collins' snickering turned into full blown laughter. "Hey…at least I didn't pretend I was you having an orgasm…even though I thought about it…"

Angel blushed, giggling hysterically. "Oh, no you _didn't_…."

Collins continued to laugh. His guffawing was cut short, however, as Angel ripped the beanie off of his head.

"…_Hey_!" He cried, putting his hands on his matted hair.

Angel had placed the beanie on his own head, it was a touch too big and the front partially covered his eyes. Eventually, he had to roll it up.

"Hey, _Angelcake_…" Angel growled in a low and sexy tone, his voice cracking a little. He sauntered over, adopting the lazy, casual posture and manner of speaking that belonged to the professor.

"Yes, honey??" Collins blinked innocently, still making fun of Angel.

Smirking, Angel snaked his arm around Collins' waist and pulled him close.

"I want ya to bang me as hard as you bang your drums…." Angel began to tug Collins towards the couch, but Collins resisted, laughing hysterically.

"Oh, come on now! I don't talk like that…._yikes_!!"

Collins was cut off as Angel actually began to, with slight difficulty, scoop him up off the ground. With a grunt, Angel threw him onto the sofa.

"_Angel_…!" Collins gasped for air as he hit the cushions with a bounce. He was laughing too hard to go on.

Angel jumped on top of him, pinning him there.

"Yeeees?" He purred. He was breathing hard, the beanie now falling over his eyes again.

"Gimmie my beanie back! I don't wanna make love to _myself_!" Collins reached up, taking it off of Angel. He yanked it back down over his own head, smiling contently.

"There. That's better." He stretched up, kissing Angel softly. He smiled against his mouth when he tasted watermelon flavored lip gloss.

"What is it, baby??" Angel pulled back to look at his lover, curious and smiling brightly.

"Oh, nothin'. I just wanna taste _more_ of you. That's all." Collins smirked.

Angel giggled and blushed at his lover's words.

"Honey?"

"Yes, Angelcake?"

"My impression of you was _perfect_."

THE END


End file.
